Perilous Pentuplets
"Perilous Pentuplets" is the 3rd episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 19th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * We wake up from our long rest and go back downstairs! Spirit the wisp is still accompanying us, and helps us out in every fight. Angeal casts Silence in the room with the screaming mushrooms, and we beat the shit out of all of them. They release spores upon being destroyed. Bryna and Gareth end up accidentally inhaling them... * We explore more of the initial floor and meet a dude named Kaid! He’s wearing ragged clothes and he’s got bandages covering his limbs and face. We meet the guy cause we blew up a barrel full of meats that he’s been surviving off of this whole time. He leaps out of his hiding spot (from inside a another barrel) and puts a knife to Gareth’s throat, him being the first to walk into his makeshift camp. * We convince him we mean no harm! His story is that he was left behind and backstabbed by his former adventuring party, and he’s been stuck here for God knows how long. He’s got cool ass daggers and a longsword that can produce flame. * Kaid asks us who the heck we are. WE ARE... Something. We haven’t come up with a team name. Maybe we’ll figure it out some day. * He leads us to a secret door, which reveals an entire other room. In it lies a bunch of coffins and a table with a long rotted corpse on it. By the body lie a bunch of torture instruments. * Sulelia uses her Divine Sense to detect any undead, and finds said energy radiating from Kaid. She whispers into her Sending Stone to message him: “I know what you are.” She tells him not to fuck up, and if he doesn’t, we won’t kill him. * Bryna detects magic off of something in the next room, and it seems to be moving around. When it leaves her radius, we decide to investigate that. In that room is one big ol’ coffin and two smaller ones. There’s magical runes inscribed all around it, and Angeal tries to cast Dispel Magic on it. And in doing so, the coffins release two giant ass zombie dudes and one deathlock! OH SHIT! * During this encounter, Gareth fuckin DIES. Seeing this, Angeal sprouts her two giant raven wings from her back and flies over to his body to cast Revivify on him. It takes her about three tries, but he’s eventually successfully resurrected. Angeal has three attempts of Revivify left, having used up three of our six diamonds. * We beat up the two big zombs and Angeal casts Banishment on the deathlock and sends it away for 10 turns. We all ready ourselves in that time to prepare for its return. When it pops back into place, we deal a total of 116 damage (and that was the reduced total of it all!) and completely eviscerate the guy. * We loot the coffins and find... a lot of money. About 20,000 gold, to be exact! We also find a spell scroll of Arcane Gate. Bryna tosses a bag of gold to Kaid in thanks for his help. * We take a long rest to recuperate from that ordeal and finally explore the downstairs of the dungeon. We end up finding a bunch of hot chicks bound to pillars of moss! Don’t worry, hot chicks, we’ll save you... * Oh my fucking God wait they’ve grabbed us in their bone-crushing arms oh God they were hideous ugly hags in disguise this whole time FUCK. We kill all three of them, with Spirit scoring the final blow on one! In that room we find more money cash bling and a spell scroll of Dream. * Eugh... Bryna and Gareth’s lungs feel funny... In fact, they can’t fucking breathe. Surely it can’t be because they inhaled the spores those mushrooms released? Well, it totally is. They both drop to 0 hit points and die from being poisoned.